Bonded
by Darkfire75
Summary: England x Canada. Taken from an RP I had with a friend. The next chapter will be FranceEnglandCanada.


_**Author's note:**__ So I've recently begun RPing England on facebook. This is a fic I wrote based on one of the RPs. It was a lovely one with Canada and it made me fall in love with this pairing :3 So I apologize if it seems a little rushed or odd, I was writing it almost word for word from the RP ^^; I also added some extra stuff so it made a little more sense. I wrote this for my Canada, SO ENJOY BBY :hearts:_

Also, this is CHAPTER 1. Once Chapter 2 is finished I'll write that up.

***

Arthur was just making himself comfortable on his favorite sofa with a hot cup of tea when he heard knocking on the door. He stopped with his cup an inch from his lips and scrunched up his eyebrows, looking at the clock on the wall. It was nearly midnight, who on Earth could be at his door?

Sighing as he stood up, he walked towards the door with a stern expression, ready to tell off anyone that was there. He was surprised when he opened the door and noticed a familiar face framed by wavy blonde hair and one misplaced curl. "Matthew?" he said in astonishment.

"Ah, hello Arthur!" the Canadian replied sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind, I realize it's late, but may I hang out here?" He looked so hopeful and sad and Arthur couldn't bring himself to turn him away.

"I…I suppose, yes. Come right in." He stood to the side as the taller nation smiled and walked through the door, muttering a thank you. He closed the door after him, feeling the other's eyes on him.

Matthew turned towards him after removing his shoes. "So how are you, Arthur?"

"I am well, thank you," he said, taking a seat on his sofa again. "So…what brings you here? Everything all right?"

"Ah, well, you know how Alfred and I are sharing a hotel room together while we're in London for the conference?"

"Yes…" He raised his tea cup to his mouth and took a sip, his eyes never leaving Matthew's face.

"He brought someone back to the room and he was very drunk," he finished, looking very disheartened. "I didn't wanna stay for that."

"Ah…I completely understand." And he did. The boy was obviously very upset about it but keeping his cool, and Arthur respected that. "You're welcome to use the guestroom down the hall."

"Thank you very much, Arthur," the Canadian said happily. "Would you mind if I got a drink?" he asked grinning sheepishly.

"No, go right ahead." He crossed his legs and sipped his tea again.

Matthew walked off towards the kitchen, getting a glass of milk and joining Arthur on the sofa. He took a sip and sighed. "This is missing something…Ah! I know!" He reached into his hoodie pockets, pulled out a bottle of maple syrup and poured some in. "There!" Arthur raised his eyebrows at him questioningly but said nothing. Who was he to judge his former colony's strange eating habits? The Canadian looked over at him in mid-sip, and swallowed and grinned; a milk mustache had formed above his top lip.

Arthur coughed and blushed slightly. "Ah, Matthew, you've got a bit of milk on your…" He motioned to his upper lip.

"Oh! Thanks!" He wiped the milk off with his sleeve. "Hmm…would you like to watch a movie?"

Surprised to be asked such a question, the Brit shrugged his shoulders. "Um…well, I can't imagine I'd have anything you'd like. But you're welcome to search."

"Okay." Matthew stood up and walked towards the television, sitting on the floor in front of it and opening the cabinet it sat on. After awhile of leafing through all the DVDs, he found a promising horror film. "How about this one, eh?"

If he was surprised that Matthew enjoyed horror films, he didn't show it. "That's fine," he nodded.

Matt grinned and popped the DVD into the player, jumping back up with renewed vigor and sitting on the sofa right next to Arthur. "Where's your remote?" he asked.

Arthur blushed slightly, unused to being so close to the other nation. He reached for the remote on the table next to him and handed it to Matthew. "H-Here."

"Thanks!" He took the remote and pressed play, skipping through all the previews. "Oh! Let's turn off the lights!" he said suddenly. "Movies are always better that way." He leaned over Arthur to turn off the side table light before turning off the one on his other side. He looked back at the TV where the startup menu was and pressed select.

Arthur took another sip of tea and looked at Matthew's excited face. "So you enjoy horror films…?"

The Canadian looked over at him and nodded. "I love them," he said smiling. "They always scare the maple syrup out of me though. You obviously do too, eh? Since you have so many of them."

"Well, keeping them around the house does make sure Alfred stays away a least," he smirked.

"Really? I didn't think anything worked!" Matthew chuckled.

His smirk widened. "Oh yes, when I hear him pounding on the door, I sometimes just slip one of them in and open the door and he can hear it and he leaves. It's wonderful."

"Hah, I see." Then he looked back. "Ah! We're missing the movie!" He cuddled closer to Arthur, touching their shoulders together. Arthur's face turned red at the contact but he ignored it in favor of watching the movie. After about an hour, Matthew was terrified, as he said he would be, jumping at every little thing on the screen. He was clinging onto Arthur's arm for dear life and mumbling, "Don'tgointheredon'tgointheredon'tgointhereeee!"

"Matthew, it's all right!" Arthur shouted in an attempt to comfort him. He had lost feeling in his arm ages ago.

"AAAAH! SHE WENT IN THERE! BEHIND THE DOOR! LOOK BEHIND THE DOOR!" he shrieked, holding onto Arthur even tighter.

The Englishman's face went completely red. "M-Matthew, calm down!"

Matt turned and noticed that he was clinging to him. He blushed and let up on his grip. "Ah, s-sorry!"

"N-No, it's quite all right, lad," he replied, realizing that he didn't really _mind_ being held. He pet Matthew's hair gently. "It's just a movie, you know."

Matthew sighed lightly and leaned into the touch unconsciously. Then something loud flashed on screen and he jumped forward in fright, bringing his face a mere inch away from Arthur's. Noticing their proximity, Arthur's face heated up even more and, to his utter embarrassment, his pants tightened around his groin. _This can't be happening…_

"Ah…you have something there…" Matthew murmured and reached up to brush some lint off the other's face with his thumb, letting the thumb linger on his face. He found himself staring into Arthur's piercing green eyes.

Arthur had a thank you on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't make his mouth move. His heart was beating wildly, he knew his cheeks were flushed, and a tiny voice in his head just said 'Fuck it' so he leaned forward, kissing the Canadian on his soft lips. Matthew gasped lightly, blue eyes widening. Then he kissed back, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into the kiss. The hand on Arthur's cheek moved to the back of his neck and curled into his hair that was at the base.

The Englishman wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist, pulling him closer. He then lowered him down onto the sofa, breaking the kiss and moving to suck on the other's neck. He pulled back, taking a deep breath and licked his lips. "If I'm going too fast, tell me, Matthew," he said.

Matthew moaned and panted lightly as he nodded. "O-Okay." He took off his glasses and set them down on the side table. Arthur smiled and touched his face before leaning down to kiss him again. He couldn't get enough of the way he tasted; fresh like pine and somewhat sugary (probably from the male syrup). He grinded his hips against Matthew's, pushing his clothed erection against his. He let his hands slide down the other's sides gently, wanting to stroke his flesh more. "Nnn!!" Matthew bucked his hips to meet Arthur's, wanting more friction on his straining cock. He broke the kiss, staring dazedly up at the other nation. "C-Clothes off…" He sat up a little and removed his hoodie and the shirt under it.

Arthur nodded and went to work unbuttoning his vest and undershirt before taking them off. He went for the zipper on his trousers next and pulled them down, leaving him in only his Union Jack underwear. Matthew followed suit, shimming out of his jeans and leaving his underwear on. He blushed furiously and looked at Arthur who was staring at him with a hungry expression on his face. Then Matt wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss.

The Brit moaned happily, bracing himself above Matthew. He delved his tongue into the other's sweet mouth and moved his hips against Matthew's again to build up the friction. His erection was crying for release as he slowly used one hand to pull down Matthew's underwear.

Matthew groaned and wiggled his hips a little, urging him to hurry. He splayed his hands across Arthur's smooth and somewhat scarred chest, flicking the nipples with his fingers. Arthur moaned at the touches as he tossed the underwear off to the side and wrapped a hand around Matthew's stiff cock. He pumped him slowly and leaned down to kiss him. "A-AAAAAHHN!! Arthur…! H-HAH!" He bucked his hips jerkily and panted, leaning up to nip at Arthur's lips and his throat. "Y-You too…" he mumbled, gesturing to the other's underwear.

Smirking, Arthur nodded and pulled back to remove his own underwear. His cock sprang free and he swore he saw Matthew's eyes widened slightly upon seeing him. He hovered over his former colony again, rutting against him. His rubbed himself against Matthew's member, loving all the little sounds he made. Then he wrapped his hand around the other's cock again and began to pump him hard. "Do you want me inside you, Matthew?" he purred, rubbing his thumb over the cockhead. "Do you?"

"Ah! Aaaah! Y-Yes!" he cried, arching his back. He opened his eyes to look at Arthur pleadingly. "P-Please, Arthur…"

"All right then." Arthur kissed the side of his mouth before moving down the length of him and positioning his hips. He pressed up against Matthew's entrance and bit his lip. "I'm sorry there's no lube," he whispered. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can." He pushed in slowly then, trying to adjust to how warm and absolutely tight the Canadian was. "A-Aaah…" He pushed in a little more, trying to ignore the way Matthew was writhing beneath him, crying out in pain. "Shh, Matthew," he cooed, reaching to touch his face. "Be brave for me, lad."

"H-Hurts," he whimpered, bring his arm up to hide his face.

"I know," Arthur said softly, moving in more. Matthew let out a loud groan. "Just a few more inches." When he was balls deep inside him, he sat there a few minutes, allowing Matthew to adjust to him. Then he pulled out and the Canadian whined at the lost contact. He thrust right back in and Matthew screamed. As he began to move in and out, he noticed Matthew's cock bobbing below, so he reached to wrap his hand around it again.

Matthew's eyes were screwed shut as he let out a string of French curses. It hurt but it felt so unbelievably good. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders and clung to him, his body shaking with every thrust.

Arthur smiled down at him fondly and rubbed the cockhead with his thumb roughly, drawing out the pre-cum. He bent down to kiss Matthew's neck as his thrusting increased. "Mmm…God, you're so bloody tight, Matthew," he moaned, moving his hand at lightning speed on the other's dripping erection.

Matthew whimpered and mewled softly, tossing his head back and forth. "A-Arthur…I'm gonna…!" He threw his head back and moaned Arthur's name as he released himself all over Arthur's hand and his belly.

The combination of Matthew's moans and the tightening of his muscles around his cock, had Arthur tensing up and giving a colossal shudder as he also came, spilling himself inside. He collapsed on top of Matthew, carefully pulling himself out, and resting his head on the younger nation's chest. He took a few deep breaths and ran a hand up and down Matthew's side.

Matthew was completely out of it, mindlessly running his hand through the other's hair. "That was nice," he mumbled with a smile.

"Yes, it was," Arthur replied, leaning his head up to smile back at him and kiss him lightly.

He kissed back and looked at the TV to see that the movie was over. "We missed it…"

"Ah…so we did," the Brit shrugged. "The ending was dodgy anyway."

"Ahaha, I see." He yawned then and that's when Arthur realized sleeping on the sofa wouldn't be the most comfortable place to be.

"Why don't we go to my room?" he suggested, a faint blush on his cheeks. "It's more comfortable to sleep in."

"Okay," Matthew said softly. Arthur stood up and pulled him to his feet. Then he grabbed the Canadian's hand, twining their fingers, and pulled him down the hallway towards his bedroom. Once they had crawled beneath the covers, Matthew curled up beside him, resting his head on Arthur's chest. "'Night, Arthur," he whispered.

"Good night, luv," he purred back, kissing his forehead and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
